The Institute for Reproductive Health and Regenerative Medicine at the University of Kansas Medical Center hosts the Annual Gilbert S. Greenwald Symposium on Reproduction and Regenerative Medicine in honor of and as a memorial to the life and research career of Gilbert S. Greenwald, Ph.D.; the 2016 Symposium will be the thirteenth. The objective of the annual Symposium is to provide a forum for all attendees to strengthen and expand individual professional networks, to build knowledge based both within an individuals research focus and in broader areas of reproduction and regenerative medicine, to be exposed to new research techniques and approaches, and to get feedback related to ongoing research projects. The Symposium provides an important opportunity to strengthen existing and establish new research collaborations. Enhancing opportunities for trainees is a key aspect of the symposium. Trainees are provided the opportunity to participate on the organizing committee, suggest, invite, host, and introduce guest speakers, present their work through three-minute-thesis, poster, or oral presentation, meet with guest speakers, meet regional researchers, and meet other Midwest regional trainees. Establishing both communication skills and a networking infrastructure is key to a successful scientific career and every opportunity, such as the Greenwald Symposium, serves to enhance the overall training experience. The Symposium is held over one and a half days and features scientific talks by seven invited external scientists and six regional trainees. The Greenwald symposium focuses in the reproductive sciences and covers topics related to reproduction, development, regenerative medicine, genetics, epigenetics, stem cell biology, pathologies of the reproductive system, and developmental origins of disease. We encourage any investigator, faculty, trainee, and laboratory staff to participate in the Symposium and have approximately 100 attendees each year primarily from Midwest regional institutions in Kansas, Missouri, and Nebraska. A key goal of this application is to enhance support of trainees. This R13 program will provide support of non-KU trainees for registration and travel costs associated with participation in the Symposium. The active participation of trainees in scientific meetings is an integral component of the educational process and we encourage all interested trainees to participate. Deferring costs associated with attending this symposium will facilitate trainee participation and enhance progression toward a successful career in research.